It is Never To Young to be a parent!
by darkangelwhowantsrevenge
Summary: the adventures of Youichi's life clinging onto ..... Mikan? Sorry guys.... I'm bz with Skool... At least I got straight A's...Thankies for AnimeDream3r for the title..
1. Prolouge Or whatever they say

**Youichi's Foster Parents.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters here.**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter Hijiri Yoichi**

It was a very beautiful morning in the grounds of Alice Academy. The sun was shining, birds are singing, and a 10 year old girl was sound asleep in her room. That girl's name is Sakura Mikan. Mikan's for short. She didn't realize that she was late for her class that day.

"Yummy.. howalons "she said in her sleep. She turned aside and fell from her bed. Mikan was half awake after she fell and looks at her clock that was hanging on the wall beside her bed. She was wide awake when she saw the time was almost eight in the morning.

"I'm LATE!!!" she shouted. Mikan quickly undress herself, have a quick shower, and put on her uniform. She grab her bag and darted to her classroom. "_oh, I hope that I won't bumped into that pervert again." _she thought. When she turns into the corner, she was relief that Natsume wasn't there. She reached her classroom door and opens it.

"Ohayo minna!!" she greets everyone.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko greet her in at the same time.

"HOTARU!!" she lunges at her best friend.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shots Mikan with her BakaGun.

"Don't go near me idiot." she said emotionlessly and continues reading her book.

"Hotaru you big meanie!!" she cries with fake anime tears coming out. Yuu notice this and he helped Mikan up.

"Thanks Iinchou!" she thanks Yuu and gives him her cheerful smile.

Mikan dust her red skirt and then saw Ruka and Natsume enter the classroom. "Ohayo Ruka-pyon, Natsume!!"

"Ohayo Sakura-san" Ruka greets Mikan back with a tint of blush on his cheeks. Natsume as always, ignored her.

Mikan was so annoyed by Natsume's action so she walked up to him and greets him again.

"O-HA-YO NA-TSU-ME"

"Yea good morning, polka-dots" Natsume answered.

"That's more like it." Mikan said satisfied. "And my name is not polka-dots, you pervert!"

**Natsume's POV**

"_And my name is not pervert."_

I walk up to my seat and read my newly bought manga. I can't concentrate reading because of that ear-splitting polka-dots keeps shouting.

I heard a knock on the door and decided to ignore it. That cat-dog girl opens it and I saw Youichi with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I said when I ran up to him. Polka-dots and Imai ran up to me too.

He just sniffed and sob but no answer coming out of him.

Then…

A/N: Ha Ha first time making cliffie! If you want to know what happens next, plz review… Onegai?? At least I have 5 reviews, then I will continue. I'm not asking that much...

Ikah...


	2. Motherly Mikan

**Hi it's me, Ikah!! I'm sorry you guys about the problem in the previous chapter, and I still have no idea about the new title...**

**So, if any1 of you has an idea abbout the title, plz tell me.. And If done sumthing wrong here, let me noe, fast, soo that I won't get blamed...**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own any characters here... happy?**

**Chapter 2**

**Motherly Mikan**

* * *

**From the last chapter:**

_He just sniffed and sob but no answer coming out of him._

_Then…_

**Continuation:**

**Normal POV**

Mikan puts her hands on Youichi's shoulder. He automatically stops his sniffed and sobs. He looked at Mikan with his teary eyes.

"What's the matter, Youichi?" she asked.

"I-I tr-triped o-ov-over a-a r-rock a-and f-fe-fell." He answered between hiccups.

Everyone in the class just sweatdrop of what they had heard from Youichi.

Mikan wiped some tears from Youichi's eyes. "Let me kiss it, and it will be alright ne?"

**(A/N: That was a little OOC of Mikan. 0.o)**

The class including Natsume excluding Hotaru was overly shocked.

"_She hates it when she sees someone cries." _Thought Hotaru.

Mikan kissed the injury on Youichi's elbow and pat his head.

Mikan's gang thinks that Mikan's acting like a mother even though she's not.

"Umm Hotaru-chan, what's wrong with Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked Hotaru with a questioning look on his face. Natsume and Ruka also listen to this.

"It's her reaction." said Hotaru.

" Reaction?" Yuu said. "What kind of reaction?"

"Pay me a 100 rabbits, then, I'll explain." She said.

Yuu gives up and pay Hotaru 100 rabbits. Hotaru notice that two boys are listening too, so she asked Natsume and Ruka to pay too.

Natsume and his best friend give in, and pay Hotaru the same amount of rabbits.

"Her grandfather said that she ever saw her mother crying in front of her when she was a baby. And she swears that she never wanted to see anyone cries. She ever once beat up a bully at her old school because of that." Hotaru explained.

Suddenly Mikan appears in front of them with Youichi clinging on her skirt.

"What you guys are talking about?" asked Mikan curiously.

"Mikan-chan, why's Youichi's clinging on your skirt?" asked Hotaru.

" I don't know, he just suddenly grabs it and not letting go of it." She said.

"Idiot." Said Hotaru. "Ne, youichi, why'd you do that to an idiot like her?"

"_That Hotaru always calls me idiot…" _thought Mikan as she pouted.

"..." Was his answer, then he smiled a very cute, irresistable, angelic smile. "She's my okaa-chan!! "

An awkward silence fell on them. The whole class heard it too. After a while, all the girls were all 'awed' at Youichi.

"I... wha... what????" said a shocking Mikan.

**End of chapter 2.**

**A/N: There, How was it? Is it good or bad? So plz review again….. Requested for 5 reviews to continue the next chapter…..**

**Ikah.**


	3. Oniichan? or Otouchan?

**AN:Hiya Guys! I'm back!! I'm sorry all of you have to wait for this chapter, so, here it is! Chapter 3! Ikah (darkangelwhowantsrevenge)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. X-cept for a cookie monster plushie..**

**Chapter 3**

**Otou-chan? Or Onii-chan?**

**Recap from the last chapter:**

"I... wha... what????" said a shocking Mikan.

**Continuation:**

"Yup." Said Youichi. "You're my okaa-chan."

"I must be dreaming here" said Mikan as she slapped her forehead and laughed crazily.

BANG!!

"Does that hurt?" asked Hotaru in an emotionless tone. She just hit Mikan with the deer hoof on the head.

"OUCH!!" screamed Mikan as she rubbed her sore head. "That does hurt!!"

"So you're not dreaming." Said Hotaru and walked away from a certain idiot.

After Mikan regain her focus from Hotaru's blow, she turned her gazed to Yoichi. He has an innocent look plastered on his face.

'When I see his face like this, I can't believe that he's the one is in the dangerous ability class.' thought Mikan.

This gaze has been going on for a few minutes until Natsume broke it.

"Hey polka-dots, what're you staring at?" asked Natsume.

Mikan cupped her chin and said "I don't know, but I like to see Youichi's face, that's all."

"Otou-chan." A petite voice said in between them. The three of them went silent suddenly.

Natsume was shocked. Well, a little bit, maybe he just doesn't want to show it in public. Typical little Natsume.

"WH-What did you say, Youichi?" asked a surprised Mikan when she heard a word from awhile ago.

"I said otou-chan." Said Youchi while smiling the innocent smile again. "I have you as my okaa-chan, so why don't Natsume nii-chan to become my otou-chan."

"Whatever that makes you happy, Youichi." Said Natsume as he walked away from the both of them.

"Well, goodbye okaa-chan, otou-chan!" said Youichi as he headed to the door. "I'm gonna be late for my class."

**Well that's it… If you see any grammar mistakes here, spare me cuz I have no time to use the computer, so I rush to write this chapter…**

**So can I have at least 5 reviews for the next chapter to support this story..**

**Thankies!!**


	4. Amazements and a wonderful plan

**A/N: Hi!! It's quick of me typing this... Well enjoy reading!! And Thank you for the reviewers for reviewing this story. i'm too lazy to rply your reviews..**

**Well anyway, here's chapter 4!!**

**Disclaimer: I down't own any characters here. I own you... not...**

**Chapter: 4**

**Amazement and a Wonderful plot.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Whatever that makes you happy, Youichi." Said Natsume as he walked away from the both of them.

"Well, goodbye okaa-chan, otou-chan!" said Youichi as he headed to the door. "I'm gonna be late for my class."

**Continuation:**

There's no school, because it's Saturday. Mikan lay down beside Hotaru on a hill somewhere behind the school ground. The weather was fine, but a little bit windy, fit to fly a kite. Mikan's eyes were half lid as she gazes into the sky. It was very peaceful until Hotaru heard Youichi's voice calling Mikan.

"Okaa-chan!" he shouted as he waved to Mikan, tried to get her attention.

"Your son's here." Said Hotaru, focusing on a book she's reading. It has parts of machines on it, so I think it's a mechanic digest book.

"My son?" asked Mikan as she gets up. She looked into the distance to find Youichi running at her.

Youichi reached at the top of the hill and panted. This is the first time Mikan saw Youichi's wearing normal clothes. He's wearing a grey T-shirt with green collar, forest green shorts with sneakers on and his hair was messy as always.

"Hey, Youichi, what are you doing here?" asked Mikan as she pull some blades of grass that was stuck onto her hair.

"I wanna see my okaa-chan." He replied happily to her.

Hotaru gets up and dusted her skirt as she walked away from the 'mother and son' scene.

"I'm going to my lab, so I'll leave you families alone."

Mikan let Hotaru go without complain and look at Youichi. She noticed that Youichi's staring at her with full of amazement in his eyes.

"What?" asked Mikan.

"I didn't know that you were this pretty okaa-chan." Said Youichi still amazed. Mikan wore a pink spaghetti tank top, blue pleated mini-skirt and long striped socks with sport shoes, her hair remained as pigtailed but at the end of her pigtails was even curlier.

Mikan blushes crimson red at Youichi's compliment. "Aww, thank you Youichi." said Mikan as she hugged Youichi.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey Natsume, What just happened yesterday?" asked a certain blonde whose a best friend with a fire wielder.

"I don't even know myself." Replied Natsume as he looked into the sky above him. "Just forget about it, Ruka"

Natsume and Ruka were resting themselves on a hill too, but the opposite of where the hill Mikan's at. But the hill where the best friends are resting has the greatest view of all. You can see the whole school and the Central Town from there. The wind greeted them with peace. Ruka's rabbit was chewing on a leaf at a nearby plant, the best friends was about going on a nap, what could possibly go wrong?

"Ruka." Called Hotaru as she approaches the both of them, breaking the peace.

Natsume and Ruka snapped back to reality as they heard Hotaru's voice.

Ruka noticed what was Hotaru was wearing and a tint of red appeared on his cheeks. He looked from top to bottom. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless sweater with turtle neck collar, a dark blue pleated skirt that was above- knee high, and a pair of white socks with a pair of blue sandal. Her front hair was clipped aside with a panda-shaped clip. That look makes her simple and cute in Ruka's point of view.

"WH-What?" Ruka stammered.

"Come with me now." Answered Hotaru.

Before Ruka could protest, he was already being dragged by Hotaru by his arm. Natsume let his only best friend being dragged by polka dots best friend. He then noticed someone at the opposite of the hill he is on now.

Meanwhile, with Ruka and Hotaru, they were at Hotaru's lab. Hotaru let Ruka sits on a chair at her work desk. She locks her door, making sure it is tight so no one could open it from the out side and set an alarm outside her window, also making sure that no one is peeking or eavesdropping from out of the window.

"What do you want, Imai?" asked Ruka, slightly nervous because he is alone with a girl in a room.

"You do know what happened between Mikan and Youichi, yesterday?" asked Hotaru, as she gazes outside her window.

Ruka blushes slightly as he saw Hotaru looking calm. But doesn't Hotaru always looking calm? Does he have a feeling towards Imai?

'No, I must be thinking too much. I'm supposed to like Sakura-san, not Imai. Maybe I got over with Sakura-san. Well, she looks happy when Natsume's around.' Thought Ruka.

"Hey, are you listening?" asked Hotaru, breaking Ruka's thought.

"Y-Yes I'm listening." Replied Ruka.

"I've got a plan for those three." Only said Hotaru as she walks into her desk's drawer and took out a digital camera shaped like a panda, matching her clips.

"Those three?" asked Ruka dumb-founded. Ruka gulped as he saw a glint of evil in Hotaeu's eyes.

"Yup, you'll see."

* * *

**Hi again... Well, I think there's an improvements here... I think...**

**Uhh... so review please...**


End file.
